The conventional maze toy is used for a psychological game in which a player is encountered with a confusing and intricate network of winding pathways. There are generally two kinds of the maze structure. The first kind of the maze structure makes use of a paper sheet on which a number of lines are drawn separately such that there are confusing and intricate pathways between the two separate lines. The pathways are drawn on the planar surface of the paper to test if one can arrive at the destination from the departure along a selected pathway. On the other hand, the second kind of the maze structure involves a flat plate on which a plurality of partitions are erected such that a confusing and intricate network of winding pathways is formed by the partitions. A steel ball is started out at a departing point to search for a pathway that leads the steel ball to arrive at a destination. Such a maze game as described above is played simultaneously by a plurality of persons on a competitive basis.
The conventional maze structures are formed of two-dimensional pathways or tracks, which are incapable of forming a high degree of intricacy according to the principles of logic, or correct reasoning. In light of the conventional maze toy being formed of partitions and a steel ball, the conventional maze toy is incapable of providing a player thereof with a mental challenge demanding a special effort or dedication. For this reason, an improved maze toy was developed such that it was formed of a number of three-dimensional pathways or tracks for increasing the complexity of the game. However, this three-dimensional maze toy as described above is limited in design in that the pathways or tracks are fixed, thereby denying a player thereof a freedom of choice.